


Happy Little Pill

by Usuishi



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usuishi/pseuds/Usuishi
Summary: I’m trying to get back into writing more… So here’s a quick little drabble I did!It was inspired by both the Song Blue, by Troye Sivan, as well as his song Happy Little Pill.Its a short little thing, about 850 wordsBoth characters are 18+ in this fic! Tweek is 18, Craig is 19





	Happy Little Pill

**_My happy little pill_ **

**_Take me away_ **

**_Dry my eyes_ **

**_Bring Colour to my skies_ **

**_My sweet little pill_ **

**_Take my hunger_ **

**_Light within_ **

**_Numb my skin_ **

 

 

_The only word that could be used to describe the atmosphere was 'calm'. Maybe 'lazy'. Smoke curled in the air slowly, drifting up towards the ceiling, despite the fact that the window was wide open. A deep sigh and a slow inhale brought more smoke out to join the rest, twisting up into the air. It was calm, that was for sure, and for once, the blond didn't feel the usual tremors that worked through his system. He let out a soft breath, almost confused by the lack of anxiety, more used to his stomach twisting than the current calm that had settled in._   
  
_“I told you it would help,” he heard, his brain barely processing the words. He was definitely out of it, though he couldn't bring himself to complain, raising his eyes to meet the familiar blue looking down at him, “You're so... calm, Tweek,” the man above him hummed, long fingers working through his messy hair slowly. It was a really nice feeling, and Tweek found himself pressing back into the attention, shifting a bit and tipping his head back to rest against the others thigh, letting out a soft huff._   
  
_“I feel really good, honestly,” he whispered, almost feeling as though he would pop the wonderful little bubble of calm they were in if he spoke too loud. He reached up, his fingers trembling just slightly as he traced his fingers along his companion's jaw, almost confused by the texture of the slight stubble under his fingertips._   
  
_Craig chuckled above him, a grin tugging at his lips as he leaned down to press a light kiss to Tweek's forehead, pushing his hair back out of his face. “Who knew just smoking some weed would mellow you out this much?” he hummed, his tongue sticking out for a few small moments as he licked his lips. Tweek's gaze focused on the action, watching him almost intensely. He let out a small laugh, sitting up and shifting to settle on Craig's lap, giving him a small smile as he leaned in to brush their lips together._   
_The dark-haired teen took the joint from Tweek's fingers before he ended up either burning himself, putting a hole through one of the blankets, or setting something on fire. He took a quick inhale himself, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before tipping his head back and exhaling, reaching over to stick the joint in the ashtray sitting on the window sill._

 

_Tweek was more focused on the line of Craig's throat as he leaned back, ducking his head down and trailing light kisses over the tanned skin of Craig's throat, a few making their way to his collarbone. He could feel the other trembled beneath him, large hands going to rest on his waist._   
  
_They were warm on his cold skin, and the difference in temperature made his back arch into the touch, humming pleasantly as Craig's fingers trailed over his skin, slowly slipping back to trace small circles and mindless shapes over the sensitive skin at the small of his back._

 

_It was so peaceful, and every single movement, every little brush of skin or soft intake of breath felt intentional. It wasn't long before the touches were more than innocent, Tweek letting out a soft noise that he didn't recognize as his own when Craig's hands suddenly slid down over the curve of his rear, and massaged lightly at the backs of his thighs. The blond shivered lightly, playfully hitting Craig's chest, though he arched into the touch._   
  
_Before he knew it, he found himself pressed with his back against the bed, almost feeling like he was on a cloud with how light his head felt. He let out a small huff of a laugh, winding his arms around Craig's neck and tugging the others chullo off of his head. He tossed it aside, much to the horror of Craig._   
  
_“Hey, you know I-”_   
  
_“Shut up and kiss me, Craig,” Tweek interrupted with a small laugh, the sound almost sounding far away, down some sort of tunnel. He curled his fingers into the hair at the back of Craig's neck, tugging him down to press their lips together._

 

_The kiss started out sweet, though it quickly got more heated, soft gasps and occasional moans slipping into the air. Tweek arched as Craig's lips trailed down over his neck, a gasp falling from his lips as the other teen bit down at the crook of his neck, sucking to leave a deep bruise._

 

_Tweek whined slightly, tugging at Craig's shirt, and trying to pull him back up. Craig chuckled softly, the sound low and echoing in his ears pleasantly. God, he loved Craig's laugh, and when he saw the others smile, he could feel one tugging at his own lips._   
  
_He laughed, and knew that really, it was love that made this all feel so amazing, not just the drugs._

 


End file.
